Better Than Any Dream
by happy-days145
Summary: After having twins, Hermoine feels a 'bit' lonely. One night she finds her husband lovingly holding and talking to their week-old children.


Don't own characters...Song by: Aerosmith "Don't wanna Miss A Thing"

Harry Potter smiled as he recollected the sweet memories of his past…The day he confessed his love for Hermoine. And, although it wasn't romantic, it was the happiest day of his life. Well, second to their marriage. Come to think of it, third to the very moment that was taking place before him.

He stared at his wife, soundlessly sleeping and smiled, falling in love over again. held little Ronald James Potter in his arm, and on the other, little sweet Lily Ginny Potter. He smiled at the thought of his twins. Life never seemed better than it was right now. He couldn't sleep at all, busy marveling at his young ones, scared that if he closed his eyes, it would all go away.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

"Hello James, Lily. I'm Harry Potter, your father." He always she shivered at the thought of fatherhood, but now it made him feel all giddy inside. "I have a very important proposition here to make right now. As long as I'm your father, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you guys. Boy or girl, I love you both just the same. Now James, I want you to know that I play Quidditch. I always wanted to teach my son Quidditch, but if you're like your mother, into books and stuff, I don't mind. I'll love you just the same, even better. Lily, I haven't really had a good experience with girls, well, except for your mother. She's beautiful and I'm sure you two will agree isn't she? Right when she told me she told me she loved me, I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend my life with, raise my …'our'…children and grow old with. But anyways, I mean, I've never had a daughter of my own, but I actually understand how to take care of boys. Well, I myself am one, but I also want you to know that I'll do the best I can to be a father to you…"

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Hermoine Potter opened her eyes to the sound of someone's voice, and softly smiled, realizing that it was the soothing voice of her husband's. But whom was he talking to? Her heart melted at the display before her husband giving her children a pep talk. It was amusing and decided to watch his attempt to act fatherly like. She knew that parenthood was the only thing on his mind right now that she almost felt abandoned ever since the delivery, but didn't blame him, not one bit. She remembered how nervous he had been when she was in labor. He never abandoned her side and stood by her, held her till she told him it was okay. It was just a week ago. He had already grown accustomed to them and couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous because of it. She decided that staying up for the night to witness the marvelous sight before her was better than any dream.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

"…but if I'm doing a bad job please tell me..well...cry or something. Okay so here are some rules." Hermoine tried to suppress her giggles when she saw Harry struggle to grab a small piece of paper from his breast pocket. "…Okay James. No drinking till your old enough. Actually, none at all. Always obey your mom and if she refuses you for something, come to me. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Lily, no boys in the house…ever…" That did it for Hermoine. _This silly nonsense will end…_ Hermoine smiled as she crawled out of her bed to join Harry, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't jump or seemed startled at all. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she watched their two babies silently sleep in their fathers' strong, protective arms. "How long have you been awake?" "Long enough." She smiled and he felt her grin growing even more when he kissed her cheek.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

"I was just..." Harry informed her as she glared at him sarcastically. "…giving our children a pep talk." "Hey, can't you see mature people here having a conversation?" "Yes, and one, a bit too mature for their likings." She kissed his neck and giggled. He trembled at the tingling sensation that coursed through his body and smelled her cinnamon spice hair. She was definitely his wife. "Now. C'mon. Come to bed, Mr. Potter. Let these two doing a little growing up before you bring up their dating rules again. Actually, it's best if you come to me first before talking to them at all." She added with her brow frowning. Harry stood up to gently place their babies in their cribs and then wrapped his arms around his wife, his better half. She almost jumped at the close contact. He hadn't held her like this in a while and began to miss it. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. This 'daddy' thing has been getting to me." He apologized in her ear. She was stricken with shock and pulled away from his arms. "How thick do you think I am Potter?…Of course, I don't mind you spending time with our children." She sternly whispered and found it quite endearing and sexy whenever she called him by his last name. "But my time with you is just as precious." He said as they both crawled into bed. "…I know you love our children and it kills me to see that you can't constantly hold them." "Harry, I'm not dying. I'm just a little weak from the labor. After all, it's not easy having twins." She chuckled and he painfully smiled. Missing the warmth, Harry held onto Hermoine for dear life. "Don't worry, love. You'll be the best father in the whole entire wizarding world." For some reason Harry believed her, despite the distrust he held for himself. He adored his wife and kissed her on the mouth, softly, but then ended finished with a passionate finale. "I almost forgot why I loved you." He smiled at her, with her breathless statement. "Why again?" He mischievously asked. "Kiss me again and find out." He kissed, but more tenderly and it was then that she remembered. She always had faith in him and because of that, fatherhood didn't seem as frightening anymore. "Hermoine…" "hmmm…" "I love you." She beamed with her closed eyes. _Those words will never lose their touch._ "I love you too Harry." With that she fell asleep..with thoughts of the boy-who-lived…the love of her life…the father of her children. Yep..this was better than any dream.

I Don't wanna close my eyes

I Don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

Cause I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing


End file.
